FIG. 1 illustrates that a wearer of a wearable device holds a box.
A wearable device 100 capable of being worn on a wrist can be named in various ways, for example, a smart watch, a wrist band, etc. With the advent of a thin and flexible display, various wearable devices 100 have been developed.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wearer of the wearable device 100 holds the box. The wearable device 100 worn on the wrist generally displays an image on the back of the wearer's hand. Thus, to check a display of the wearable device 100, the wearer needs to rotate the wrist such that the back of the hand faces the wearer's face. However, when the wearer holds a heavy load as shown in FIG. 1, the wearer cannot rotate the wrist. In other words, as shown in the left drawing of FIG. 1, the wearer has difficulty in checking the display of the wearable device 100 while holding the box.
Therefore, a method of enabling the wearer to easily check information (e.g., the current time) displayed on the wearable device 100 even when a movement of the wearer is restricted is required.